1. Related Cases
This application claims priority to Taiwanese Patent Application No 097207348, filed Apr. 29, 2008, and to Chinese Patent Application No 200820110676.6, filed Apr. 30, 2008, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirely.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a mounting structure with an improved shielding shell.
3. Description of the Related Art
As consumer electronics technologies continue to progress, the market demands electronic appliances to be increasingly integrated into single units that can provide additional functions. In addition, consumers want electronic appliances to have small, lightweight and attractive designs. Therefore, it is beneficial to provide electronic appliances that are compact while still providing interfaces that can provide the additional functions. For example, in FIG. 1, a plurality of socket connectors 8 are arranged in parallel for user access. Each of the socket connectors 8 has an insertion opening for a plug (not shown) to be connected therein. The appliance further comprises an insulating body 81, a plurality of conductive terminals 82 received in the insulating body 81, and a shielding shell 83 covering the insulating body 81. A mounting portion 830 is respectively extended from each of two sides of the insertion opening, and is equipped with a screw hole 831. During assembly, the plurality of socket connectors 8 are mounted on the cover 10 of the electronic appliance through the connection between the screw 9 and screw hole 831. However, the depicted combination of socket connectors 8 takes excessive space and uses more screws 9 for parallel mounting than is desired. Consequently, this combination tends to increase the size and cost of the electronic appliance. In addition, because the mounting portion 830 is a simple sheet-like structure, excessive fastening force can cause the mounting portion 830 to be deformed during assembly, thus reducing the security of the attachment. Consequentially, improvements in the design of the connector would be appreciated.